hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sicily (Cecilia Vargas)
Sicily (Cecilia Vargas) Cecilia Vargas or commonly known as Sicily, is the younger sister of Romano and Veneziano or A.K.A S. and N. Italy. Appearance Sicily is around her brother's age (random guess: Early 20's) She has wavy hair with the same colors of both her brother's hair. Her hair is about mid-section length( around her stomach area). She always has her hair up in a bun, a braid, or in a simple ponytail. She rarely wears her hair down. She sometimes wears her fedora when she wants to sleep another meeting away. She has her Italian Curl on the same side as Italy's. Her curl has never been pulled so, she doesn't know what happens when her curl is pulled. She sometimes hides her curl so she doesn't have to worry about it getting pulled. Her eyes are The same eye color as Italy's. She mostly wears combat outfits, just in case someone were to try to kidnap her. She rarely wears her Mafia uniform unless she is going out on a mission but, her main outfit would be described as Royal Blue combat shirt, Tan combat pants, High heels, and always has her gun with so, don't mess with Sicily. She has a birthmark on the back of her neck of the Italian Peninsula. She tries to hide it so France doesn't spot her. She also wears a locket that Grandpa Rome left her that had a picture of her, Italy, Romano, and Grandpa Rome. People have actually mistaken her for her brother, Italy because of her hair when it is up. Personality Sicily wasn't born with the "crybaby" gene, like her brothers. She would only cry if something were to happen to her brothers, her friends, or if she was laughing extremely hard. She is usually cheerful, loves to be around her brothers, but likes to hang out with Veneziano more than Romano(Because Romano is very over-protective of Sicily). Most of the countries fear her because of her past (MAFIA! Hint, Hint!) Sicily isn't really a girly-girl. She doesn't care what she looks like, how she dresses, unless her crush were to walk into the room. The only thing girly about her is her high heels. She loves to play her guitar, sing, paint, cook, shoot her bow, shoot her gun, and beat up France. She doesn't let a bullet stop her from fighting (when she was in the Mafia, someone shot her in the shoulder but that didn't stop her from shooting.) She loves to pull pranks on the countries, especially Veneziano, Romano, America, and Britain. Relationships America- Sicily's partner during the 20's when she was a part of the Mafia. They tend to get along frequently with each other. South Italy(Romano)- Sicily's older brother. When Grandpa Rome took Sicily to Britain to keep her away from France, Romano always wondered if she was ok, where she was, and if she was still alive! When she came home after 18 years of separation, Romano didn't even recognize her because she had grown up and the only thing he had of hers, was a picture of when she was born and Romano was holding her in his short arms. As her brother, Romano does care about her but he is around people even Veneziano, he pretends that he could care less. And same as Veneziano, he would do anything for his little sister. North Italy(Veneziano)- Sicily's older brother. Veneziano forgot he had a sister until accidentally ran into her at the market but didn't realize it was her until later that day. Once Sicily enters Italy's life, it changes almost instantly. He has to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble or get captured by France. Sicily made Italy go evil in an episode( or technically an idea in making) just by taking away his pasta. Ever since then, Italy finally got his "anger" gene in and he doesn't remember anything when he goes evil. Italy loves his sister and would do anything for her and vice versa. And he thought being a big brother was going to be easy! France- Sicily's enemy. France wanted Sicily so he could have her land (Much like how France wanted Italy and Romano's) Grandpa Rome figured out France's plans, he took Sicily to Britain and asked him to watch over Sicily until the age of 18 and teach her to defend herself against France. Spain- Sicily's older brother. Sicily thought 2 brothers was enough. She was wrong, but good thing she just has to look out for 3: Italy, Romano, and Spain. Spain can be a pain in the butt to Sicily but she loves to see him and hang out with him. Spain tries to sneak Sicily's oranges into his stand a few times, but she always catches him. Germany- Sicily's Acquaintance. Sicily and Germany may not get along most of the time, but they have there good times too. Italy tries to get Sicily to become friends with Germany by having Romano locking them in a closet( also still part of Romano's revenge on Germany." All though she and Germany don't get along, she goes to him for help most times instead of her brothers (she fears her brothers will over-react to the situation, especially Romano.) Tess- Sicily's dog. Tess is a Border Collie that was given to Sicily by Ireland when she completed her beginner magic training. Tess can sometimes get on Sicily's nerves and a few times. Britain- Sicily's Friend. When Grandpa Rome found out France wanted Sicily, he took her from her brothers and her home to Britain and asked him to look after her.